This invention relates to glass fabric coated with protective layers of coatings. Fluoropolymer coatings for glass fabrics are used to increase strength, weatherability, flexibility, and resistance to flex wear of the fabric. Improvements in flexibility, flex wear and strength are always sought after goals, but they sometimes confict. For example, good flexibility is usually achieved by reducing coating weight but reducing the weight usually decreases strength and wear resistance.